lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-37530514-20190622041839/@comment-37879183-20190622131015
Wouldn't the Neverseen have used that to their advantage? ' How do we know she didn't? The Neverseen's technopath made the super-impressive Lodestar thing, maybe they were enhanced for that. '''Wouldn't her son, who has come into contact with her many times in his life, have known she's an Enhancer? ' Washers. She has shown no aversion to washing his mind repeatedly whenever he sees something he shouldn't. If he can go that long without realizing his Mom is evil, he can go that long without realizing she's an enhancer. Also, Lord Cassius wrote The Heart of the Matter, but he was writing about being able to feel heart emotions, which too our knowledge can only be felt by enhanced Empaths. People get a small boost from being near enhancers, so perhaps he was being enhanced a bit without realizing it when he wrote that. Otherwise, how would he know about heart emotions? 'Isn't Vespera annoyed with Gisela BECAUSE she cares so much for Keefe? ' She does seem to care for him a fair amount, but she clearly doesn't have the love of most elvin parents for him. '''Why doesn't Forkle have plenty of information on her? Perhaps he does but he's in love with her and wantes to believe that she wouldn't do evil. Or perhaps he wasn't heavily involved with Project Moonlark. What if there was a prior leader who died who knew most of the information? Maybe he has information on her that's causing him guilt and damaging his mind so he locked the information away in a cache and accidentally locked away the knowledge that that information was there. Or maybe she's in disguise and he doesn't realize it's her, perhaps because she's hiding her Enhancer ability. 'Why didn't they turn to her for information of her husband? ' Because her parents are not part of the Black Swan, as Mr. Forkle told Sophie. So if she's Sophie's mother, she may have been a member at some point, but she's not now. Or possibly one of the above scenarios happened. 'Why haven't they told Sophie? Why is it such a big deal for her not to know? Wouldn't it be an advantage if she knew? ' No, imagine how you would feel fighting against your parents. That could potentially make it harder for Sophie. Or perhaps Mr. Forkle has the info in a cache or something. Or maybe there's a deeper secret involved. 'Why would it "topple the Elvin world"? ' Sup guys, just wanted to let you know that we messed up and Sophie's Mom is the person who tried to kill some people and destroy Atlantis and kill and kidnap our only pair of Alicorns. So yeah, our precious Moonlark who's supposed to save the world is the daughter of Gisela. Okay, now go trust her decisions and think of her as a super reliable person! My guess is that Project Moonlark needs Sophie to be a leader and need people to listen to her and trust her. The Black Swan likely wants to keep her parentage under wraps until Sophie has convinced society of whatever they want to convince them. Maybe they want Sophie to make a bad match to prove that matchmaking is dumb because Sophie is an extremely powerful and talented, for example. But that's totally uneffective if society just goes "Oh, well I guess that should have been obvious that would happen. She's the daughterof a member of the Neverseen, after all. Guess that just proves that bad matches are made by bad people."